


On Command

by auroreanrave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crack Relationships, Dominance, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Gay Marriage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Political Marriage, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy was insolent at first. Then he was petulant. Now he is agreeable.</p>
<p>Oberyn is extremely proud of his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Command

**Author's Note:**

> Written - eventually! - as a request from Marianne Lidell. Complete crackship and I had a really fun time writing this random blast.
> 
> Enjoy!

The boy was insolent at first. Then he was petulant. Now he is agreeable.

Oberyn is extremely proud of his work.

He had been... resistent to the idea of the marriage, at first. A young boy, no more than thirteen, mind full of dreams of pretty girls and maybe boys, and of ruling. Not of marrying a Dornishman with more cock than sense, and more bastards than the boy's alehouse king of a father.

The marriage had been quick and perfunctory, with the usual pomp and circumstance that a royal wedding afforded. Oberyn remembered sitting next to the boy. Joffrey, with his golden hair and deep, intense frown, one that probably earned him the wetness of any chambermaid whom he asked. Oberyn remembers thinking, It could have been worse.

Their wedding night was... interesting.

Joffrey plain out refused a bedding ceremony, and then permitted Oberyn to only lay an arm along the boy's shoulders. Oberyn's cock had strained at the feel of fingers along pale, privileged skin and while the marriage could not be confirmed to be consummated - after all, there was no child to indicate as such - Oberyn intended on doing so.

First, he dropped the boy in at the deep end.

Joffrey awoke to find Oberyn's mouth around his cock and two tanned Dornish fingers inside his arse.

To the lad's credit, he didn't cry out or scream; just furiously and quietly demanded that Oberyn leave him be. Despite the fact Joffrey was flushed and hard enough to knock down the Wall.

Oberyn merely smirked, sucked once while flexing his fingers against the boy's prostate, and Joffrey came.

The night after, Joffrey had not spoken to him, laying flat on his back in their marriage bed. He did not resist when Oberyn's clever fingers found their way to his cock, and his arse, and did not try to disguise his pleasure.

"Soon, my lord, you will enjoy more than my fingers there." Oberyn smiled, kissing a silent Joffrey on the forehead, and turning over for sleep.

Oberyn had always liked a good challenge; and breaking the insolent young Lannister was just that. In court, he was ruthless, and cruel, and Oberyn more often than not found himself correcting punishments and providing leniency.

All Oberyn had to do was twitch his fingers in Joffrey's eyeline, and Joffrey, soon enough, learnt to control his impulses.

Another night, Joffrey was waiting in bed when Oberyn arrived, a package in parchment under his arm.

"Where were you?"

"Merely picking up a gift, my lord." Oberyn smiled and presented it to Joffrey. He unwrapped it, revealing an edifice of a phallus, carved out of solid leather.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Why, my lord," Oberyn said, sweetly, "I'm going to fuck you with it."

It turned out the young king was a natural savant for getting fucked; as soon as the phallus found his prostate, he was babbling, pale narrow hips snapping back to receive more of the device.

If he'd been religious, Joffrey might have been babbling to the Seven. Fortunately, he wasn't, and Oberyn felt no objections to filling his not-so-pious mouth with Oberyn's cock. Joffrey, it turned out, was too overwhelmed to have objections, either.

Slowly, he broke down the boy's defences; away from the fiery, protective watch of his mother, Joffrey learnt the art of submission, of seduction. Of kissing down a member to make its owner cry out; of the kind of wanton, forbidden delights they spoke of in taverns when ardors were high. Of how a good fuck can alter a man's perspective entirely.

Now, King Joffrey Baratheon of the Seven Kingdoms ruled with his Prince Regent Oberyn Martell. He is harsh if fair, and always agrees to and obeys Prince Oberyn's requests, even sometimes with a look that skirts on fondness.

All Oberyn has to do is twitch his fingers.


End file.
